RU: Operation WHITEHOUSE
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Don Adora was leader of the Race Union. That is, until one morning he wakes up as the President of the United States! To avoid having to sign The Bill Of No Rights To Race, he sneaks out to get help. He ends up finding it from the descendants of the former operatives! (Parody of an episode of KND)
1. I'm the President?

**Plot: Don Adora was the leader of the Race Union: A undercover agency that uses** **special energy called Star Energy to protect the world from danger. But one morning, Don wakes up to realize he is the President of the United States! The other operatives are there too, but they don't remember anything about being in the agency. And they're even trying to get Don to sign _The Bill Of No Rights To Race_ , a bill that would shut down the Race Union forever if Don signs it. He manages to sneak out of the White House and tries to go find help. He finds the Race Union's home base and finds that it is now run by the descendants of the former operatives!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ridonculous Race or Total Drama, if I did, TDPI would've had a much better ending and Gwen and Trent would still be together**

* * *

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Don slowly opened his eyes and reached his arm out to turn off his alarm clock.

He got out of bed and yawned, "Oh man. Last night's party must've been pretty wild," Don muttered as he walked to the bathroom, "My head's killing me."

He turned on the sink and rubbed some water on his face to help him wake up. He looked around the room for a towel, but he paused.

This was not his bathroom.

He walked out and realized that was not his _bed_ he had just been sleeping in.

In fact none of this even looked like his house!

"AAHH! What the-?! What?! What's going on!"

The door suddenly burst open and Sanders and MacArthur ran in. But instead of their usual police attire, they were wearing secret service agent outfits complete with sunglasses and wires.

"GO GO GO!," MacArthur yelled as she and Sanders ran in.

"Sanders? MacArthur? What's-?," Don didn't get to finish his sentence 'cause MacArthur slammed his head in the toilet.

"Secure the area," Sanders said.

"Securing the area," MacArthur responded.

"All clear," Sanders said after a quick check.

"All clear," MacArthur nodded her head and grabbed Don by his undershirt and lifted him out of the toilet, "Are you alright, President Adora?"

Don's eyes widened.

 **"PRESIDENT?!"**

* * *

 **Now Loading:**

 **Race Union Mission**

 **Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.**

 **What**

 **Happens**

 **If**

 **The**

 **Existing**

 **Head**

 **Of**

 **United**

 **States**

 **Escapes**

 **Writing Operative: StarHeart** **Specials**

* * *

"There has to be some kind of mistake, I am not the the President of the United States!"

Two Asian women with similar black hair (One with straight hair, one with a ponytail) walked in. They both had similar work jackets but one had black pants and the other a black skirt.

"President Adora, sir!," the one with straight hair and pants said upon entry, "You can't do a press conference in your boxers!"

The other one pinched the bridge of her nose, "At least not until your second term."

The other snapped her fingers, "Tom! Jen! Help the president into his outfit!"

As Tom and Jen walked in wearing work outfits, Don's eyes widened at the two girls.

"Emma? Kitty? Is that you-Hey!"

Tom and Jen helped Don into a work suit and brushed his hair, ignoring his protests. When they were done, Don looked at himself in shock, "A suit?"

Kitty gave Don a thumbs up, "Great hair as usual, mr. President!"

Emma held up a clipboard, "Alright, we have a very busy day ahead of us."

Don put his hands up, "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, Emma! What the heck is going on here?"

Emma sighed, "We're telling you what's going on so you don't make a fool of yourself in front of the national press core."

Kitty looked at her watch, "AH! We're late! Come on!," she grabbed Don's arm and she and Emma dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Hey! Quit shoving!," Don protested but he was already in front of a podium with many reporters standing in front of him.

It was quiet for a moment until Don broke the silence, "Uh..."

Cameras started flashing and several reporters started asking questions.

 _"Mr. President, what do plan to do about the rising price of liverwurst?"_

 _"Is it true that we're losing the war against the hated Race Union?"_

Don raised an eyebrow, "Hated?"

 _"Mr. President! Are you going to triple the tax on soda pop?"_

"Tax? Soda?," Don kept getting more and more confused.

 _"President Adora, tell us more about today's historic signing of **' The Bill Of No Rights To Race,' **and how it will forever stamp out the Race Union!"_

Don's eyes widened to dish size, "WHAT?! Stamp out the Race Union?! I would never-!"

He was then pushed aside by a shorter female in an army uniform, "I'll answer that one, mr. President."

She was joined at the podium by a larger and muscular man in an army uniform.

"General Jackson! Corporal Jackson!"

"Stephanie? Ryan? Is that you?," Don asked getting up.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the United States," General Stephanie Jackson began, ignoring Don's question, "It's high time we put an end," she slammed her fist on the podium, "to the Race Union's ridiculous agendas of promoting the use of Star Energy!"

Corporal Ryan Jackson spoke, "So we will use the combined might of the army, navy, air force, and marines to bring those freaks to justice!"

Don gulped nervously as he and the Sisters watched.

"All we need is our president to sign _this bill!_ ," General Stephanie held up a slip of paper.

"But Stephanie, I'm a Race Union operative!," Don walked up to the general, "And so are you two!"

Kitty laughed and walked up next to him, "Oh, mr. President, you are such a crack-up!," she leaned on his shoulder and laughed some more.

She leaned over to the Daters and muttered, _"And he's cracking up, too."_

She quickly regained her composure, "It's no wonder you're the president with that clever wit of yours. And, oh! And great hair, too!"

The people in the audience smiled and looked at his hair.

 _"He does have great hair."_

 _"I can see my reflection in it!"_

 _"It's so shiny!"_

Don pushed Kitty off of him, "I'm serious! We're all Race Union-"

Emma dashed over and covered up his mouth, "That's all the time we have for today, people. The president has some important bill signing to do!"

She pushed Don out of the room with Kitty close behind.

* * *

"Can you please stay more on message next time, mr. President?," Emma asked as they walked down the hall, "That was too close."

As they walked, Don kept getting compliments from the people in the hallway.

 _"Hello, mr. President."_

 _"Great hair, mr. President!"_

 _"Have fun signing that bill, President Adora! The whole world is watching!"_

Don gulped.

Kitty pulled him to the left corridor, "This way."

"Hey big guy!," a familiar face walked up next to him, "Today's bill-signing day! You must be excited!," he punched Don in the arm playfully.

"Dwayne? Is that you?," Dwayne was in a suit similar to Don's, but what really stood out to him was his facial hair, "With a mustache?"

Dwayne frowned, "Sir, I've told you a thousand times not to call me Dwayne. I prefer the title, _'Vice President.'_ "

* * *

"Here we are sir," Kitty said as all four of them entered the president's office, "And perfect timing, the ambassadors should be here any minute."

"Ambassadors?," Don asked.

"Well, at least their daughter's here. Jessie, come greet the president."

"Jessie?"

A teenage girl walked up to them. She looked about fifteen or sixteen. She had blonde hair in a long ponytail and her outfit was a navy blue shirt and pants.

"Hello President Adora, do you need any chores done?," she spoke in a French accent. Her face seemed emotionless as she spoke.

"Why does she have a French accent?," Don wondered out loud.

"Her parents are partly French, sir," Emma answered.

"Wait, _French_ parents?," Don only knew two people who could be French.

"EMMA ROBERTS!," a loud scream pierced through the room as two ambassadors entered the room. The female wore a dark pink work suit while the male wore a dark purple work suit. They both walked in the room looking outraged.

"What is the meaning of this?!," the female had screamed, "Did you forget to invite us to a photo opportunity _again?!"_

" _'Forget'_ is an understatement," Emma muttered.

The male glared, "You should know that the president doesn't do any photos without his loyal and trustworthy ambassadors by his side."

The ambassadors stood on either side of Don and with wide smiles on their faces.

The smiles confirmed Don's theory, "Jacques? Josee? _You're_ the ambassadors?"

"No, we were chosen to come to the White House on a raffle," Josee smiled sweetly before glaring, "OF COURSE WE'RE THE AMBASSADORS!"

She grabbed grabbed Don's arm and threw him into his chair, "Now let's take some pictures! Jessie, get over here!," Josee pulled her daughter beside her as she and Jacques stood next to Don, " _And remember to smile!,_ " she said through her teeth.

"Yes mother," Jessie didn't smile.

"Not you," Josee stopped smiling to glare, "I was talking to the president!"

Don had his face in his hands, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening..."

Vice President Dwayne gave Don a slip of paper and a pen, "Now, just sign on the dotted line sir," he looked him in the eye with a creepy look, "And this long, strange nightmare will be over."

Reporters and camera crews had now flooded the room at this moment, eagerly waiting for Don to sign the bill.

Don looked at the title of the paper, _**" The Bill Of No Rights To Race?,"** _he read out loud.

Vice President Dwayne smiled evilly, "And the end of this whole Race Union menace!," he crossed his arms and frowned, "Sheesh, they are such a nuisance! Flying around with fake wings and moving things with the glowy stuff on their hands! What a bunch of freaks! Finally! We can be rid of them! And all you have to do is sign, that, bill."

Don's hand was trembling as he held the pen, "G-G-Get rid of the Race Union? Well, what are you going to do to them?"

Dwayne smiled as he rested his hand on his shoulder, "It's better you don't know, sir. That way, you can't get in trouble if our 'methods' become public," he used finger quotes on methods.

General Stephanie was on the phone nearby, "Prepare the troops for operation _'RU is done for good!,'_ " she gasped when she saw Don was in front of her, "Oh sorry, wrong number."

Don started to sweat, "I, uh..."

"President Adora! What are you waiting for? GET TO SIGNING!," Josee shouted.

Don got up from his seat and started to walk off, "I just-I need to-," he bumped into Vice President Dwayne. He chuckled and walked past him as he glared, "I just have to, go to the bathroom real quick!," with that he ran out the door.

Vice President Dwayne crossed his arms and walked over to General Stephanie, "I still don't see why _he_ got to be president."

"It's the hair, he's got great hair!," General Stephanie guessed.

"I've got great hair too!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but yours is on your lip."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Don still wasn't back. So everyone went to go check on him.

Jacques knocked on the bathroom door, "Mr. President? Is everything alright in there?"

Corporal Ryan shrugged, "Maybe he had a big breakfast."

Kitty's eyes widened, "He didn't have any _breakfast!_ **SECURITY!"**

MacArthur kicked the bathroom door down, "GO GO GO!"

She and Sanders charged inside. The ambassadors and the Sisters went in as well. They looked around, but Don wasn't there.

"Mr. President? Where are you?," Jacques asked looking around the room.

Josee saw that the only window in the room was open. She looked outside of it and shrieked.

 **"PRESIDENT ADORA!"**

* * *

Don ran down the street as fast as he could, taking off his jacket and tie in the process, leaving only a plain white long-sleeved shirt underneath.

He stopped when he heard something coming around the corner. It was an army tank. Don quickly ran away.

 _"This is General Jackson! I will_ _promote anyone who finds the president to commander!"_

Don hid in an alleyway and watched as the tank passed by.

He got on his knees and looked at his reflection in a puddle, "This can't be real. I must be dreaming. Maybe if I just pinch myself-OW!"

Nothing. All he got was a small bruise.

Suddenly, he heard a loud rumbling noise. Another tank was coming right towards him!

 **"AAHH!"**


	2. Unexpected Allies

Don stopped running to catch his breath. He had been running through a nearby forest and stopped right at the heart of it.

"Well, glad to see some things haven't changed."

In the heart of the forest was a large dome. AKA, the Race Union's home base. Or _dome base,_ as they call it.

Don walked up to the front of the dome. He pressed different parts of one of the sections as if it were a keypad. The door opened and Don walked inside.

* * *

Don stopped once he reached the entrance to the main hallway. Along it was a series of RU defense systems.

"It looks like all the defense systems Ellody and Mary designed are still in place. Lets see if I still got it."

Don cracked his knuckles and sprinted down the hallway.

Motion sensors under the floor detected him and sprayed orange juice from below to get him stuck to the floor. (Orange soda is super sticky)

Don dodged all of the soda with ease. Then he jumped over all of the rope traps and dived through the laser beams. Finally, he quickly ran past all of the PB&J smashers.

When he made to the end, Don stuck his fingers in the last smasher and licked the condiments.

" _Creamy_ peanut butter? Whatever happened to standards?"

Don walked up to the entrance door. He stood up straight and held up his hand. It glowed dark green and the door opened. He entered the Race Union's HQ.

* * *

Don looked around the room and noted it was strangely empty.

"Hm, where is the Race Union?"

 _"Right here!"_

A male voice yelled from above him. Don looked up and saw a young male with tanned skin, short brown hair, and he was wearing a navy blue police uniform. He had navy blue wings on his back and was swooping down towards Don. Don ducked just in time and he crashed into the wall.

Three female operatives suddenly appeared in three bursts of green, orange and red light.

The first one had shoulder-length wavy black hair, a green sweater, blue jeans and sneakers. She aimed her light green energy blaster at Don.

The second one had long brown hair that went just past her shoulders, a light orange t-shirt, black leggings and black flats. She aimed her orange energy blaster at Don.

The third one had pale (Almost pure white) skin, long black hair with two white streaks in it, a red long-sleeved shirt with the edges of the sleeves cut off, black leggings with the edges cut off and black ankle boots. She aimed her dark red energy blaster at Don.

They all fired at Don, but he swiftly dodged all of their shots, "I didn't come here to fight you!"

He quickly summoned a mirror with his Star Energy and deflected their shots. They were all shot to the ground.

"I came for your help!"

 _"How about we help you out the door, intruder?!"_

Two more males appeared behind him.

The one who spoke was a bit muscular. He had tanned skin, short black hair, a purple t-shirt, jean shorts and blue sneakers. He aimed his purple energy blaster at Don.

The other was a little shorter than the other operatives. He had short dark brown hair, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, navy blue jeans and sneakers. He aimed his light blue energy blaster at Don.

They both fired at Don and he swiftly dodged them. He summoned his own dark green blaster and shot them both down.

Don heard all of the fallen operatives moaning in pain.

"Sorry about that guys, but you didn't really think you could defeat me _in here._ I know this dome like the back of my-"

He accidentally walked into the side of the staircase and fell down, unconscious.

* * *

As Don slowly regained consciousness, he could make out six figures standing over him.

"How did he get in?," the short male asked.

"Only Race Union operatives know the entrance code," the female with brown hair said.

"Dude, do you know who this guy is?," the male in a police uniform asked.

The entrance suddenly opened and another operative walked in.

 _"What happened? Who broke into our dome base?!"_

"It," the female with a green sweater looked at the leader with a surprised look on her face, "It's your boss, sir."

Don groaned and sat up as he rubbed his forehead. He looked up and gasped.

Right there, standing in front of him was _Jessie._ She had changed out of her suit and was now wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and matching skirt and pink flats. But what surprised Don the most, was Jessie's badge. Only one operative in the Race Union wears a badge; The leader.

"You're the leader of the Race Union, Jessie?"

Jessie's glare disappeared and she groaned, "Don't call me that! I hate that name! Around here, I'm called," she smiled proudly and ran her hand through her ponytail, " _Veronica._ "

Don rolled his eyes, " _Veronica?_ You're better off with Jessie."

The other operatives all laughed.

Jessie groaned and started yelling over them to get them to stop. While that was going on, Don secretly used his powers to read their minds and find out who their parents are. The only way these kids can have Star Energy is if they inherited them.

The girl with a green sweater was Danni, daughter of Devin and Carrie.

The girl with long brown hair was Natalie, daughter of Noah and Emma.

The goth girl was Nebula, daughter of Ennui and Crimson.

The boy in a police uniform was Steven, son of Brody and MacArthur.

The muscular boy was Ethan, son of Ryan and Stephanie.

The short boy was Tyson, son of Tom and Jen.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jessie/Veronica got up in his face.

"Now, what are you doing in our dome base?"

Don stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I don't belong in this world. Before I woke up today, I wasn't here, and I certainly wasn't President of the United States. I was Don Adora, leader of the Race Union."

Danni's eyes widened, "You're _the_ _Don Adora?_ You never told us he was Don Adora, Jessie!"

" _It's Veronica!_ And there's no way my boss is the Don Adora! All he cares about is his stupid hair! He calls our union nothing but a bunch of freaks! And he's on the verge of signing a bill that would shut us down for good!"

Don put his hands on his hips, "Then I can't be your boss! I would never sign a bill like that! And I would never-"

Steven glared, "He won't be signing nothing if we glue his hands to his butt!," he used his magic to summon a bottle of glue.

Tyson glared as well, "Yeah! And let's shave his head too!," he used his magic to summon a razor.

Don took a step back, "B-But I am Don Adora! If I wasn't, why would I come here? How would I know how to get past the defenses? Answer me that, Jes-Veronica!"

Veronica struggled to find an answer, "I, uh-"

 **BANG!**

* * *

Private Rock and Private Spud had used their tank to shoot a huge hole in the front of the dome.

 _"Attention Race Union! This is Private Spud!,"_ Private Spud said through a megaphone, " _You have five_ _seconds to hand over President Adora before we destroy your dome! One...uh,"_ Private Spud turned to Private Rock, "What comes next again? It's the loopy one, right?"

* * *

Everyone watched from an open window panel as Private Spud struggled to count to five.

"Oh great, Adora set us up!," Ethan accused.

"No! They must've followed me here," Don looked over all of the operatives, "Look, we've got at least twenty minutes before Spud can figure out how to count to five. So here's the plan."

"No!," Veronica yelled, "Haven't you done enough already? You're a real jerk, Adora. And to think for a minute I almost believed were Don Adora."

Don tried to reason with her, "Look I-"

"LOCK HIM UP! If we have the president, he can't sign that bill," Veronica ordered.

Natalie and Nebula walked up to Don with their blasters. But before they could handcuff him...

"Wait!," Danni stopped them, "What if he's telling the truth?"

"And what if he's not? What if he's just a weirdo like your dad?," Natalie rolled her eyes.

Danni glared, "You shut up about my dad!"

"No you shut up!"

Everyone started arguing over each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked towards Don. He was _bald._ He had used Tyson's razor from earlier to shave his hair clean off!

"You've got to believe me. I am Don Adora."

"And I'm the queen of England," Natalie handcuffed Don, "Move it baldie!"

She and Nebula escorted Don out of the room.

"But I'm telling the truth! You've got to believe me!"

Veronica watched them leave with a guilty look on her face.

"Sir!," Tyson walked up to her, "More troops are approaching! What do we do?!"

Veronica became serious, "Defense grid up! Let's show those normies what we're made of! BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

"Is it sixty-four?," Private Rock tried to tell Private Spud the next number but he stopped him, "No no no, don't tell me!"

Before he could guess again, several energy blasts came from the dome.

Private Rock held up a fist, "Oh, you wanna fight, do ya?!," he took out his walkie talkie, "Bring in backup!"

* * *

Don really needed to get out of there. Not only to get back home, but Nebula was starting to creep him out.

"Hey, uh, do you girls mind if I stop in the bathroom for a second?"

"Oh come on," Nebula said with unexpected emotion in her voice, "We're the Race Union, we invented that trick."

Suddenly, two blasts of green magic came out of nowhere and knocked them both out.

Don turned his head and saw Danni standing there with her energy blaster. She hurried over and took off Don's cuffs.

"Danni? What are you- -?"

"No time! Come on, I'll take you to Carrie and Devin!"

"You know where Carrie and Devin are?," Don didn't want to tell her he read her mind earlier.

Danni smiled, "Of course I do. They're my parents."


	3. Going Home

Danni brought Don to The Home for Captured Freaks. It was a large prison-like containment center where they put people from the Race Union in when they were captured. And sadly, Carrie and Devin were two of those people.

* * *

They snuck in through the ventilation system until Danni pulled a small knob in the wall and a door opened behind a heater.

"Come on," Danni crawled out with Don right behind her, "This way."

Danni went to the cell at the very end of the hall. Don gasped when he saw Carrie and Devin sleeping inside. They both looked beaten up and exhausted.

 _"Mom! Dad!,"_ Danni whisper-shouted.

"Who is it?," Carrie asked groggily.

"It's me, Danni! I brought someone to see you!"

"Carrie? Devin? What happened to you guys?," Don asked.

They both shot up when they heard Don's voice. Devin walked over to the door and glared at him ,"What are you doing here, _traitor?!"_

"What?"

Carrie got up as well, "Why would you bring _him_ here?," she turned to Danni and smiled motherly, "And tuck in your shirt, sweety, you look sloppy."

Danni tucked her sweater in and continued speaking, "But mom, he remembers! Just like all the stuff you guys told me!"

Devin kept glaring at Don, "Not possible! He's the one who put us in this Home for Captured Freaks in the first place. And just because he's afraid we'll tell everyone he used to be a Race Union operative!"

Don couldn't believe it, _'I locked up two of my best operatives?'_

"Devin, listen to me. I'm not that Don and I didn't do any of that! Yesterday I was leader of the Race Union, and when I woke this morning I was suddenly President of the United States!"

He noticed Don's baldness, "You used to have great hair too. What happened? Did Tom and Jen go on vacation?"

 _'What is with these people and my hair?!,'_ Don thought to himself.

"I'm serious! Ask me anything about the Race Union!"

Carrie looked at him flatly, "Alright then. Who was substitute leader when you had to go on important missions?"

"Sanders."

"Where is the Negative Star Energy Containment Center located?"

"Antarctica."

"When did Junior join the Race Union?"

"You two snuck him into the dome base and taught him how to wield his Star Energy when his dad said he didn't think he was suited for it."

"Who had a crush on MacArthur?"

"Brody. Everybody knows that," the other operatives always said that when Brody's crush was acknowledged.

Carrie smiled, "It's him."

Suddenly, the sound of several footsteps came down the hall. Danni quickly hid in the entrance hole until a pair of hands covered her mouth and pulled her in.

Vice President Dwayne walked down the hall with Sanders and MacArthur right behind him, "Don! Where have you been?! You couldn't leave a note or pick up a phone or something?! And what in the world happened to your hair?!"

"Oh, hello _Dwayne,"_ Devin crossed his arms.

"I told you not to call me that, you freaks! I am _Vice President of the United States._ Now the President has a bill to sign," Vice President Dwayne grabbed Don by the arm, "After a quick visit with Tom and Jen."

Carrie quickly grabbed Don's other arm and whispered into his ear, "Don, go to the Washington Monument. _It can take you home."_

"Wha- -?"

"Don't listen to that nut job, Don," Vice President Dwayne pulled him away, "Can you imagine? _Us_ as Race Union operatives? I mean, we don't even have any of that weird magic stuff. Then again, who would want to?"

 _'The others must've somehow lost their powers and their memories.'_

Don laughed nervously, "Yeah, weird. Uh, hey, do you mind if I hit the bathroom before we sign that bill?"

Vice President Dwayne looked at him sternly, "Keep this _'going to the bathroom'_ thing up, and we'll have to start calling you _John!,"_ he burst out laughing at his own bad joke.

"Haha, yeah, funny," Don walked to a bathroom door on the other side of the hall. Sanders and MacArthur followed him, "I'll take it from here, girls."

* * *

Don leaned against the bathroom door, "I've gotta get out of here!"

He opened the window so he could climb out, but another secret service agent was standing right outside, "Need assistance, mr. President?"

"Uh, no no, I was just, uh, getting some fresh air in here."

"Shall I call in an air freshening squad, sir?"

"No thanks!," Don closed the window, "What am I supposed to do now?"

He was interrupted from his thoughts when loud sounds of fighting came from the hallway.

Then it stopped.

Don cautiously walked towards the door, "Uh, Dwayne?"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Don fell in the toilet.

"Come on, Don, let's go!," Veronica had kicked the door down.

"Jessie? What are you- -?," she grabbed him by his collar and looked him in the eye.

"First of all, DON'T CALL ME JESSIE! And second, we're getting you out of here!," she pulled him out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the Race Union, including Danni, were in the hallway with their energy blasters and Sanders and MacArthur were unconscious on the floor.

"Where's Dwayne?," Don noted the absence of the Vice President.

"Ok boys!," Don turned around and saw General Stephanie and Corporal Ryan at the end of the hall with several other soldiers, "Get back the President from those kidnappers!," General Stephanie ordered.

The soldiers charged. Natalie quickly pulled out a small lemon with a watch and a wire strapped to it and threw it towards the soldiers. It landed in front of the general, "Hey, what's that?"

Devin smirked, "You don't remember, Stephanie? That's a..."

* * *

 **[Race Union L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.]**

 **Lemony**

 **Explosive**

 **Makes**

 **Outstanding**

 **Noise**

 **And**

 **Dowses**

 **Enemies**

* * *

"Oh crud."

The L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. went off and the general, the corporal and the soldiers were hit with the sour substance that is lemon juice. Their mouths puckered up and their eyes burned.

 _"It's so sour!"_

 _"It went up my nose!"_

* * *

The Race Union used this distraction to make their getaway.

"Move it!," Veronica ordered as they ran.

"Wait for me!," Don said, lagging behind.

* * *

At the exit door, two guards were standing and whistling a tune.

Ethan took them out with his blaster, "There's the exit!"

"Cover me while I set the charges!," Natalie ran over to it.

Don walked over to the leader, "So, Veronica, why did you finally decide to help me?"

"I realized you were Don Adora when you cut off your hair. There's nothing that could've made my real boss do that," Veronica smiled, "But wow, how cool would it be if you were the President?"

Don smiled, "Well, if I was your boss, I'd be very proud. And I'm sure your parents would've been too."

Veronica smiled.

"Do you two wanna have a sappy cheesy time picnic, or do you wanna _bust out of this joint?!,"_ Steven reminded them.

* * *

The door fell down like a drawbridge and everyone ran out.

"Look! Over there!," Don pointed up ahead where the Washington Monument stood.

"Carrie told me the Washington Monument could get me home!"

"You heard Don, let's move!," Veronica led the others towards the monument.

* * *

Back inside, General Stephanie had finally unpuckered her lips. She took a deep breath and then ordered, "AFTER THEM!"

* * *

Don and the Race Union arrived at the Washington Monument. On the front of it was a large door.

"We made it," Don looked up at the monument in confusion, "But how is this thing going to get me home?"

Veronica pushed the door open and everyone followed her inside. There many computer screens and control panels.

"Whoa," Tyson gasped in awe, "It's a- -It's a spaceship!"

 _"Not exactly, kid."_

Don gasped. Vice President Dwayne was sitting in the very front.

"It's more of a dimensional travel machine," he continued, "But yes, Don, _it can take you home._ Weapons please," the Race Union quickly dropped their energy blasters.

Vice President Dwayne walked towards them, "You don't belong here, Don Adora. The only thing I can figure, is that the real President Adora is trapped in some parallel dimension. Or maybe Hoboken. Regardless, I'll send you back to your world, and hopefully he'll come back to ours."

Don looked at her confused, "So, _you're letting me go?"_

"Yes," Vice President Dwayne placed a familiar piece of paper on the table in front of him and held up a pen, "Just sign _**The Bill Of No**_ ** _Rights To Race,_** and I'll send you back."

"I can't do that, Dwayne! I would be dooming these kids!"

"So what do you care?! Once your back home, this will all just be a bad dream! So just sign the bill and get out of here!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"I. Said. No."**_

* * *

Vice President Dwayne threw him outside, "You always have to be so stubborn! Sign the bill before we make you sign it! Look around you, you're surrounded!"

Several tanks had surrounded the monument.

Don tried to get up, but he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Emma and Kitty.

"Mr. President, as one of your most trusted advisers, I highly recommend _signing the bill,"_ Emma glared.

"No! I won't!," he bumped into General Stephanie and Corporal Ryan.

"Don't sign it. Then I get to kick your butt before I make you sign it!," the general threatened.

"N-no! I can't sign," he bumped into Veronica.

"Just sign the bill and go home, Don. We'll all be ok, I promise. Save yourself," Veronica told him.

Don's eyes widened. Veronica, the current leader of the Race Union, daughter of Jacques and Josee, who both almost never gave up, was willing to lose the Race Union forever and possibly get arrested, just to help him go home.

 _'I don't care what anyone else thinks about us. We know in our hearts what we're fighting for. And we may be freaks, but we're freaks with wings, weapons and Star Energy. And you know what, I'd rather be a good freak than an evil normie!'_

Don remembered the speech he gave when the Race Union was first created.

Don stood up with his arms at his side, "No. I will _never_ betray the Race Union. Even if I never get to go home again."

Vice President Dwayne frowned and put the bill away, "That's too bad."

"All troops ready to fire in three...," General Stephanie spoke into her walkie talkie.

The kids looked at Don with great concern on their faces. Don looked back at them and smiled sadly. He saluted to them.

"Two..."

They all smiled and saluted back.

"ONE! FIRE!"

All of the tanks fired up into the air and they all targeted Don.

Don closed his eyes and smiled to himself, _'Guess I was good for something after all.'_

* * *

 **"AAAHHH!"**

Don woke up screaming in a hospital bed. He stopped when he realized he wasn't at the monument anymore. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room with one bed and a few tables. He felt the top of his head and realized his hair had grown back. But that was the least surprising thing to him right now.

"Where am I?"

"Race Union Moon Base Hospital."

Don looked towards the doorway and saw Bridgette, one of the operatives from the other Race Union team. She was in her doctor's coat and carrying a clipboard. She smiled and walked over.

"Some of your teammates brought you here after you were knocked out by one of the Toiletnator's potty bombs."

"How long have I been out?"

Bridgette shrugged and wrote something on her clipboard, "Meh. Only about half an hour or so."

"But that's impossible! It had to be longer than that! I was in some other world where I was the President! And they wanted me to sign a bill that would destroy the Race Union! It was a test or something!"

Bridgette stared at him wide-eyed, startled by his outburst. After a few seconds she finally said, "You need better hair than that to be President. Come on," she helped him out of bed, "Let's go get some fruit and veggies for you to get your strength back up."

"But it wasn't a dream! It was more than that!," Don continued as they walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **"I'd say Don performed well, don't you think?"**_

 _ **"He's not ready yet. Proceed with the test. But**_ ** _discontinue use of the Happy Headband to influence his dreams. I don't want him catching onto us._**

 ** _Yet."_**

* * *

 **End Transmission**


End file.
